


Problems of the Past

by sharonsnatalia (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, ignore 'marooned', like that episode never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sharonsnatalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “The crew end up crossing Sara's timeline (maybe right before she goes on the gambit) & Sara is tempted to change her fate? Idk..something like that.” From the lovely Concord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “The crew end up crossing Sara's timeline (maybe right before she goes on the gambit) & Sara is tempted to change her fate? Idk..something like that.” From the lovely Concord
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own LOT or any of its characters. 3

Watching the familiar boat, Sara couldn't breathe. Oliver's laugh and her giggle in response echoed in her ears.

They weren't close enough to see the faces of the lovely ‘couple’ but Len scowled, nonetheless. “Idiots in love.” He rolled his eyes. “If only we could tell them they were going to die in a few hours.”

Sara didn't correct him. The Oliver Queen and Sara Lance who walk onto that boat died, replaced with harder copies. She missed her old self, despite her decision to go with Oliver. The carefree twenty year-old was perhaps the best Sara had ever been in adulthood. The thought, as mildly depressing as it was, was probably true.

“That blonde bimbo needs to learn to keep her hands to herself or put them to better use than on that assbag.” Mick chimed in. “I bet she could put them to good use on me.”

That stung a little. It wasn't anything Sara hadn't already heard or told herself. However, hearing these judgements from the people she considered her closest friends made her heart throb.

That also could have been from the traitorous nostalgia that had sunk its tendrils into her heart, slowly engulfing it. It was too late to stop it, that night had already played out in her head five times in the span of the conversation. She thought of the good, too. Laughing with Laurel, all-night movie marathons and most of all Oliver’s kiss. It was all as endearing as it was stupid. Her heart ached for her lost happiness.

“It probably isn't even love, probably nothing more than pitiful lust that could be better coined horniness.” Len spoke, malice dripping off his words. He looked at Sara, “You have anything to say, Lance?” 

Sara shook her head, eyes still fixed on the all too affectionate couple. It had seemed as disgusting back then. “Can we just get on with mission?”

Len eyed her but Mick spoke up before he could. “Unless that mission is me banging that blonde, no.”

Sara cringed. Len observed her, trying to piece together what was wrong. “I doubt you’re her type, Mick.” That Sara would have run away screaming for security. Ran away screaming for the Gambit and Oliver. “I say go for it.”

“Please, that little thing would be terrified of Mick.”

Sara held a breath, that was point. “You'd probably make the girls like a lot better if you scared her away from the Gambit.”

“Sara-” Ray’s voice sounded over the comms, but he was cut off before he could give her what was surely a warning about changing the past. 

“Would you three show the girl some respect? She’s done nothing to invoke this judgement upon herself.” Stein lectured over the comms.

Sara snorted.

“What is so funny, Sara? You guys are judging some poor girl whose name you probably don't even know.” Kendra joined in.

“You don't know anything about her but you’re standing up for her. She’s done nothing to deserve anyone's respect.” That Sara might have been the best Sara had ever been, but she had faults, such as sleeping with her sister's boyfriend. Respect wasn't something either Sara deserved.

“Because you know so much about her.” Stein’s eye roll could almost be heard.

“Actually-” Ray started once more.

Len cut him off. “Gideon, just scan the couple.”

“Yes, sir.” The AI paused for a moment. “Scans show that the couple is Oliver Queen and Sara Lance.”

For a moment, fear flashed in the Rogues’ eyes. Len could see it know, the girl had the same platinum blonde hair, albeit straightened, and curves as Sara.

Everyone on the time was silent. Never had Sara been forthcoming about her past much less the calm before the storm.

“Like I said, she’s done nothing to deserve anyone's respect.” Sara started to walk, the subconscious decision to stop herself from boarding the Gambit already made. 

Len sped up to follow her. “I have trouble believing that, bird.” 

“That's my sister's boyfriend.” Is all Sara says, shoving socialites out of her way. “Sara!” She yells and her younger self looks back, briefly meeting her eyes. Before she could say anything else, Len's lips pressed against her’s.

Sara stiffened, but didn't pull away. She didn't kiss back either.

He ended the lackluster kiss when the sounds of the Gambit pulling out into the sea.

With a glare, she yanked her arm out of his grasp. She stormed away from him, heading in the direction of the wave rider. 

“What the hell,  _ Sara? _ ” Len asked, trying to catch up with her. He rarely used her first name. Her first name seemed sacred, only to be spoken in hushed whispers and in times of the utmost importance. He classified this as the second situation. 

Sara said nothing. She breezed by Mick and entered the Wave Rider, not sparing anyone a glance, most of not Len.

The kiss had been uncalled for. He could have stopped her in anyway, he didn’t have to kiss her, not when both had been dancing around the other since their failed undercover mission. It had also been made clear that neither had wanted to kiss the other on that dock. Sara ignored the slight ache she felt in her chest.

It was predictable, going to the training room after a botched mission. (The mission as a whole was fine but Sara’s personal mission had ended  in flames and she was surely going to be docked from the rest of the mission.) She slammed her fists against the punching bag, relishing in the pain and almost laughing when blood seeped through the newly made cracks in her knuckles. 

Her heart longed to be able to go back and change the night the Gambit sank, it had for so long she had stopped noticing that longing. But standing there, watching her younger self stroll onto the Gambit, it had all came back. 

If she had just stopped it, she could have been happy. Laurel wouldn’t have had to lose both her sister and boyfriend in one night or find out that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her sister when they were both pronounced dead. Deathstroke would have never came to be. Sara would have joined the League and she wouldn’t have died. She would have been happy.

Happy. It seemed like a foreign concept to her. Before her death, she was happy at times, when guilt didn’t suffocate. Now she was alive and her guilt seemingly given more life than Sara herself had been given. She was monster driven only by bloodlust.

And she had the chance to stop this but she wasted it.

With a final punch to the bag, the metaphorical floodgate opened. Tears, as angry-- if not more-- as Sara, fought their way out of her eyes and down her face. She wiped her eyes, the blood on her knuckles mixing with the salty tears. Exhaustion, anger and sadness hit her all at once and she collapsed on the floor. Sobs of mixed anger and sadness racked her body. She could have changed it all and she wasted the chance.

“The past would have just screwed itself up again.” Len said, leaning against a wall and eyeing the assassin. 

Sara froze. In her angry haze, Len had taken the opportunity to slip into the room. She was getting sloppy. Her sadness dissolved, a fresh wave of anger replacing it. This had been a personal moment and the king of cold had taken invaded it. 

“Fuck off, Snart.” She pushed herself up and resumed her routine of slamming her fists into the punching bag. 

Len smiled, a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue. Deciding against it, he kept her mouth shut. For a while, he just watched her. He observed every movement, adding them to the mental catalogue of her movements. “You can talk about it, Sara.” Her near-sacred first name heavy on his tongue. “I have no wiggle room to judge you.”

Ten minutes passed before Sara spoke, “I died on the Gambit. Not actually but the Sara who went onto the Gambit isn’t the one that came off it.”  _ Hit. _ “It’s not I was a good person, I was with my sister’s boyfriend, but I wasn’t this.”  _ Hit _ , this time harder. “I could have stopped myself from becoming a monster.” _ Crack. _ “Fuck.” Sara cradled her hand. 

Len rolled his eyes, he grabbed the first aid kit and went over to her. First, he disinfected the cuts on her knuckles and bandaged them. “You broke a knuckle or two.” He slipped back into the usual professional tone he had.

Sara hadn’t heard that tone often when it was just them, or even when it was them and Mick. Over the past few weeks, they had become close, bonding over a shared grey morality. Len had long since stopped trying to pretend he didn’t consider Sara a friend. Both, however, pretended their feelings for one another were strictly platonic.

Her heart beat sped up as he gently wrapped cotton bandages around her knuckles, his touch making her skin tingle with slight sparks. “I can feel that.” She rolled her eyes, the delicateness of the moment disappearing. 

“Time Dad” Sara snorted at the nickname and Len smirked at her. “Will not be too happy about this.” He grabbed her none injured hand and tugged her out of the training room.

They were silent as they walked to the infirmary. At least, until Len spoke up. “I killed my father. Bastard was abusive and deserved it but he was still my old man,.” He shared, tense becoming evident in his shoulders. 

“Why are you telling me this, Len?” 

Len ignored how the way she said it made his stomach flutter. “A few weeks into this venture, I tried to change the past. As you can tell, it didn’t work.”

Sara eyed him. “Didn’t know it was story time.” She joked, attempted to lessen the sudden thick tension that filled the space between them.

He smiled, if only for a moment. He held her hand a little tighter, his thumb massaging her hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
